


Crossroads- A Vikturi Fanfiction

by ModgePodge



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Crossroads, Fluff, M/M, Phichit - Freeform, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, katsuki yuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModgePodge/pseuds/ModgePodge
Summary: Yuri Katsuki and Phichit are in College in Detroit. Yuri struggles to keep with with skating as well as college.-"Make sure to sleep, eat and breathe while in college. Sometimes people forget"-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Crossroads! This is my first fanfiction so sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes!

Yuri Katsuki sat in his room, staring at his screen. He, just a nineteen year old still in college, was almost a professional skater. He had been trying to learn how to skate as well as studying for his tedious classes, which was a pain. He stares at his screen watching some other man do a triple axel. He could never even land one, not in practices nor in the tiny competitions that he did. He never puts a triple axel on his routine cause he knew he was never going to be able to successfully land the jump, with his poor rotation and landing skills. He watched a video on repeat on YouTube called "Viktor Nikiforov-Triple Axel". For some unknown reason, the video had millions of views. There must be a lot of new learners.

Yuri studied the footwork and the landing of the spin until he was completely certain how to do that. He finally understood the rotation, footwork and landing of the triple axel. "Finally..." he mumbles to himself. He still had to study for his test tomorrow. He framed his eyes over his clock. '3:43 AM'. Yuri had spent over 5 hours learning this seemingly simple turn. He had only about one hour to study, as he leaves for his first class at five. "No!" He whisper yells, careful not to wake his roommate, Phichit, who came to college with him in Detroit, "No.... no no no no!" He quickly closed the YouTube tab and opened some of his study sites and began studying, only to realise he put his homework off to the last minute as well. 

He frantically printed off and took papers out of his bag, grabbed a pen and wrote in messy English, not caring if his handwriting was even legible or not; anyways, he was still new to the language. He had not gotten any sleep in the past two days, so he eventually passes out on his desk, his pen leaking through his papers. 

Yuri woke up, startled to hear the Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep of his alarm clock. He sleepily lifted his head off the table and reached over to push the button to turn his alarm off. It took him a few attempts but the beeping turned off eventually. Phichit was already up, like usual, making coffee and breakfast. "Thank god for Phichit" he mumbles to himself. He scrambles out of his seat and grabs some clean-ish clothes and rapidly changes. Once he buttoned the last button on his blue shirt, he opens the door and walks down the short hallway to the kitchen. Before he could speak, Phichit greeted him and spoke, "So Yuri. You were up all night... again, weren't you?" Yuri rolls his eyes playfully and nods. His usual routine at night. His roommate hands him a plate of toast and a cup of iced coffee, then gets some for himself and they both sit down at the table. Yuri was frantically racing his eyes over his English paper. He had the test in about two hours and so far, he'd only had about forty-five minutes of studying. "You know, the walk to college is about 45 minutes. You will only have about a half hour to study before you have to get your stuff together," Phichit said. Yuri nodded and multitasked. He had to pass this test if he wanted to succeed the class. 

About an hour later, Yuri and Phichit were both clean and fed and Yuri had started to put his papers in his bag. His anxiety was starting to go down, now that he had time to go over all of his papers, but it still wasn't enough time. Phichit yells from the kitchen, "Yuri! Come on! We have to go!" 

"Right!," Yuri yells back. He was so glad that his roommate speaks Japanese or else communication would be difficult. Also, Phichit was his best friend so that's always a plus. He stuffs his papers into his backpack, puts the straps over his shoulders and fastens the buckle around his chest and walks, kinda calmly, to the kitchen, which he greeted Phichit and walked out his apartment door and down the stairs to the main exit and started walking to his school. He and Phichit talked about boring things like playing rent in a week and taxes and everything of that sort.

After the super long day, Yuri walked out the main doors, his test in hands. He had to land a C+ or higher to pass. Yuri was almost tearing the paper, he was gripping it so hard. He and Phichit both sat on a bench and looked at them at the same time. Before Yuri even looked at his own, he glanced over and saw that his roommate landed an A-. Which was was really compared to the Cs and Ds his other classmates got. He hesitated a moment and glanced at his paper. His eyes widen. He had got an A. A solid A. Like a ninety-five percent!

A ninety-five? He scored better than Phichit, who always beat him in quizzes and tests! He stared at his paper in awe as he had mentally prepared himself to fail, so this high of a grade surprised him speechless. "All right, Yuri!," Phichit yelled in broken and accented English. Yuri smiles and replies back with a "you too!" Phichit stood up and yawned; Yuri didn't blame him. He doubted that his roommate got any sleep either.

Tip: Make sure to sleep, eat and breathe when in college. Sometimes people forget. 

Yuri's roommate and he started the forty-five minute walk back to the apartment. Phichit seemed overjoyed with his grade, but Yuri was still in complete shock that he not only passed the class, but got one of the highest grades in the semester! I'm just one more week, his second week of college would be over, and he would have all summer to work on his skating. He had learned some difficult spins and step sequences but they were preformed by the so called 'Viktor Nikiforov' on YouTube and he seemed very advanced in skating. 'I'm going to look him up later,' Yuri thought to himself. 

And he did when he stepped into his apartment. He sat on his bed and typed 'Viktor Nikiforov' into the search bar and looked at the results. "Damn...," Yuri thought to himself,"He's really a big deal!" He just scrolled through google images to see more pictures of the famous Viktor Nikiforov. And on the videos tab, it had all of Viktor's routines and him doing individual moves to probably help beginners. 

Yuri watched all of them. All of them. Every video that he had ever uploaded. He noticed a flaw in Viktors plan though; he was only showing complicated moves. Only quadruple salchows and triple axels and everything of the sort. There wasn't any basic step sequences or double or even single spins. 

Yuri decided that since there was no videos of beginner moves, when he graduated college, IF he graduates college, he will start a YouTube channel and show how to skate and move on from there. He took out his phone and went into the reminders app and set a reminder for two years from now: Make YouTube Channel. Name: Yuri On Ice. Make videos on how to skate! 

He looked back at his computer and closed most of the tabs, watching one of Viktors routines for the China cup before shutting his computer down. He stands up and flops onto his bed, staring at his light until he reaches over and turns it off before falling asleep...

 

 

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He got a rush of energy and compassion and he flew. He was a raven flying in the North Pacific air. He was free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting so many reads on the first chapter! It may not seem like a lot to you but it sure is for me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Viktor Nikiforov, a twenty one year old who had just graduated college in Russia and was now, thankfully, doing skating full time, which he was ecstatic about. He couldn't wait to start doing competitions again, which he had to stop because he wanted to focus on college. But finally he was free to skate on his own with nothing else to worry about. 

He stood at a Japan rink, as he had gone there before doing the Japan cup; which was taking place in a week. Viktor had planned out his free skate and routine but he had no time to practice. Now was the time to do so. When he stepped onto the ice, a cold rush made goosebumps rose on his skin. To be able to skate again was like a bird being able to fly after being encaged for two years. He felt so 'good'. He got a rush of energy and compassion and he flew. He was a raven flying in the North Pacific air. He was free.

He started his first routine, which he had named after the feeling: Raven. The free skate was named 'Pull away' which was slow and emotional. He was sure to win. He HAD to win after leaving for two years. But now, after he aced all of his college courses, he had the rest of his life to skate his heart away.

 

He skated there for a few hours and then stepped out of the rink and into the cool Japanese air. Many people were walking along the crossroads of the Main Street. He noticed all of them seemed to brush shoulders with another and they would glance at the other, but keep walking, an give them a look almost like saying 'sorry' or most of the time 'Watch it!' 

He grabbed his bag and walked on the sidewalk to the nearest restaurant. He walked through the door and a waitress sat him down. The woman stood at his table longer than usual, writing something down, tore the paper and handed it to him. A phone number. The waitress took his order then walked off. The waitress wanted to go on a date with Viktor! He got excited, having not dated anyone in college. He smiled to himself and when the waitress came over with his food, he spoke in his heavy Russian accent, "Tomorrow night. My name is Viktor Nikiforov." The waitress put her hands to her mouth and spoke quietly "I-I didn't even recognise you!" Viktor smiled and said that it was okay, knowing he wouldn't be recognised after not skating for two years AND after his haircut. 

The waitress smiled and said her name was Kit then she walked away. Viktor started to eat his food. It was sooooo good. He hasn't had Japanese food in ages so the flavour exploded in his mouth, unlike the dull Russian food he had eaten for all of his life.

The next day Viktor waited at the crossroads for Kit. He watched as airplanes came rushing above his head. One of them said 'American Airlines' and Viktor thought that there must be a lot of Americans who wanted to come to Hatsetsu. It IS gorgeous here. Well, people who live in Japan might be coming back from America, but you can never really tell.

He looked over and saw Kit cross the crossroads and towards him. He smiled at her and went to meet up with her.

They both got in Viktors car and drove to the park, passing the airport. He saw hundreds of people spilling out of the doors. Business men and women, travelers, a group of men, a boy with black hair and glasses with another adult, and bunch of other people. He had only glanced for a second, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. Most of the people seemed to be just visiting Japan for trips and the only person only LOOKING like he lived here was boy with black hair, but Viktor never knew for sure. 

They went to a restaurant and they bid farewell to each other and saying that they should do that again. Viktor had fun with the girl and he WAS planning to hang out with her some more. She seemed to get him and no really gets him at all. Well, he hadn't met anyone besides Kit who understands him. Maybe someday he'll meet another. Maybe not.

He waited for the traffic to pass then he stepped onto the crossroads.

 

 

 

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!! In the anime, they don't really say anything about Viktors past so I had nothing really to base it off of. Thank you so much for reading! There are going to be 8 chapters total so please bookmark and keep reading! 
> 
> Farewell for now you fabulous people,
> 
>  
> 
> ModgePodge


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Viktor and Yuri go one the same crossroad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is so delayed. I have a crap ton of things in my life including making several cosplays for conventions.  
> Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Viktor stepped onto the crossroads and passes all of the pedestrians. He tries to not draw attention to himself. He looks over the wide address of peoples, scanning them. He lays his eyes on the black haired boy. He had blue glasses and brilliant eyes. He was looking for too Lang and started to bump into people who were also passing the crossroads.

"Sorry," he mumbles, only to look up at the boy again. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, avoiding people without glancing up from his phone. When Viktor passes the boy, he notices he was editing a YouTube video.

He chuckles to himself

He thinks, " Yuri On Ice. Has a nice ring to it." He smiles and continues walking. He reaches the end of the crossroads and onto the pavement.

 

Yuri started to pass the crossroads, looking at his first video ever. It was a simple, easy video. Simply how to stay balanced on his skates. He was trying to edit out the parts where his speech got messed up or he mixed up his Japanese with English. And his swears. He had crossed this crossroad many times in his life as it was right in Hasetsu, his hometown.

 

He didn't even need to look up from his phone to know that two eyes were looking at him. You know how you just get that shiver down your spine and you just know? That's what he felt.

He, wanting to avoid attention, kept editing while crossing the roads. The person who was looking at him passed and he felt himself let loose. He did not want another person to recognise him and tell him to get better at skating or anything like that.

Anyways, his next Grand Prix was coming up and he was so anxious. It was one of his firsts after graduating college and he did not want to start with a rough beginning. He was getting older and he knew that younger skaters would come and take his place. Two that he was aware of..... well one of them he was reaalllly aware of. The other not as much. He knew about Yuri Plisetsky but not really Minami. But he knew well enough that either could overpower him skating. And eventually, inevitably, they, or one, would.

 

(Time skip brought to you by Chris' butt)

 

Viktor yawned as he walked down the street for early practice. Or early for him, if you call 9 AM early. He was about to cross the road again when he noticed he boy again. The same, black haired, blue glasses boy. He was wearing athletic sweats, he noticed, similar to his. But Japan. 

 

"Is he a skater.....?" He mutters softly. He looked at him up and down, until he notices the black bag he was holding on his back. There were defiantly skates in there and 2 blue water bottles. Wow, he must've done early, early, EARLY practice!

Viktor smiles as he pulls his eyes away and continues on his path. He glances down at his phone for one second when he feels a slight push on his shoulder and a soft "sorry" afterwards. He looked up to see who had brushed against him. Apparently that person was doing so too. Viktor and the blue glasses boy locked eyes for a few seconds until the boy went a little red and turns away, and kept walking in his own direction. Viktor felt like he should do the same. He kept walking and sighs. 

 

"Who was this boy?!?" He thought, " Yuri on ice...? Guess that's what I'm looking up instead of skating." 

 

He kept thinking about the boy as he walked all the way to the rink.

 

 

Yuri was waking home from his later-than-usual practice. He buckles the last strap of his backpack against his chest and looked up to see if he was near the crossroads

 

He was.

 

He waits for the walking light to go green and hurriedly crosses the street, knocking that his mum might be a little irritated for him coming home so late.

He, who wasn't paying that much attention, attempted to dodge people as they walked, again not wanting attention towards himself. 

 

He had just recorded another video for his YouTube channel. "How to do a single toe spin- YURI KATSUKI" 

He smiles to himself thinking that he could help many people with skating.

 

Yuri, who was getting lost in his thoughts, accidentally brushed shoulders with someone. He saw a flash of red and kept walking, feeling himself get hot.

 

He, not wanting to be rude, softly apologised and kept walking. Then, discreetly, he looks up to see who it was. Lucky him, the man was also looking at him. His eyes locked with Viktors and Yuri felt a rush go down his back. 

 

VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!? IN HASETSU?!

He quickly blushed and pulled his eyes away, trying to look casual. He goes off to a faster walk. He reached the pavement and stops and looks back at the crossroads, watching his idol go to his favourite rink. 

 

He sighs and rubs his eyes.

 

That wasn't Viktor, right? He probably watched to many of Viktors videos and he was seeing things. Right?

 

Right?

 

End of chapter 3


End file.
